Bigger Love ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. 2003. "What can be better than feeling that your soul mate loves you as no one ever loved , and even more than himself?"


**Bigger Love ENG**

It was early in the morning, and in just under an hour, Draco and Ron had to be ready to go to the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Auror Headquarters. It had been five years after Hogwarts, three of which were required to be passed studying to become an Auror.

Two mugs of coffee were being almost entirely filled. Two cold hands now rested gently in Ron's stomach, whose skin was hot since he had just got out of bed. A chill ran down his spine. Behind him, Draco approached his boyfriend and briefly kissed his neck. The redheaded man smiled from ear to ear and turned back. His blue eyes shone, and noticing the effect he caused, Draco's heart beat faster.

The two had started dating just a while under six months until the end of training. It didn't take them long to find a place of their own, modest as it was quite a bit less than Draco ever had, and perfect, given what Ron could never have. Both liked it. The wedding was planned to be soon.

Ron and Hermione had dated for a while. Once the war was over, Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finally make it through seventh year, something that none of them went to do. For this and for other reasons that Hermione didn't dignify to explain better than Ron could understand, she left him.

He was hurt for a long time. He didn't deserve everything that had happened to him, and he didn't deserve that either. Seeing his sister with Harry made him happy for them both, but extremely agonized for himself. Why couldn't he have something like that? He decided to forget and change. The fact that Hermione had left him didn't look as bad at all now. He was free to be able to find someone and be happy and, although it took a while, he had better results than he could expect.

During the trainings, he couldn't stand not to look at Draco. Didn't know why, somehow couldn't explain it. Even if he tried to focus his attention on something else, his eyes always returned to Draco. It was as if a force, one that he could not see, obligated him to. He felt so stupid.

That evening, after another training, when once again his eyes were inevitably drawn to Draco, everything just explained itself, in a matter of two seconds. From the corner of his eye, the blonde man looked the redheaded, and smiled. A beautiful smile, a smile that Ron had never seen Draco. Sincere.

In the Ministry's elevator, Ron took a deep breath and felt at the peak of his courage. He couldn't wait any longer much less be a coward and lose that opportunity. He came closer, and felt much better seeing that Draco didn't move an inch to push him away. He finally understood the saying about butterflies in the stomach. As soon as their lips joined his heart just exploded with happiness and Ron smiled through the kiss.

Draco was in shock. He didn't know how to feel about everything. He could notice every look Ron gave him and wasn't supposed to feel anything, but he liked it. He loved it and even more. He had to look back because he couldn't just not reciprocate it. Ron's hot lips with his was the best thing he had felt until then. So far it seemed that his life was a puzzle not yet finished and with lost pieces and with that little moment, they seemed to come together.

He didn't know why it seemed so much more right than wrong, but in a weird way, it made sense. Draco wondered, had he been seduced or that was all he ever wanted? The kiss stopped and, looking at Ron's face, very close to his, blushing immensely, he also saw his blue eyes sparkle. At that moment, he decided that it was simply all he ever wanted.

Even so, in the beginning, Draco being who he was, still didn't feel completely comfortable. Although all relationships, even hatred, seem to have changed after the war, he couldn't help feeling, for brief moments, that he was just being stupid. That perhaps it was a phase. But, asking himself, he couldn't deny that he loved him. If Ron didn't seem to care, why would he? The redheaded man was now a part of him and, if lost, he would never be the same. They just had to try to be happy together and if that meant fighting against prejudice, against everyone, that's what they were going to do.

Once Ron turned back, and the other man looked at him from head to toe, Draco lost his breath for a split second and almost lost the towel wrapped around his waist, hold by his hand, as he had just came out of the shower. Ron was completely naked and knew all too well the reaction that could cause on his boyfriend. Leaning against the counter, Ron picked up his mug and took a sip of warm coffee, watching the other man with an enormous intensity, teasing him.

"Your coffee." Ron said simply, pointing to the other side of the counter. His voice was still hoarse and sleepy, something that Draco just loved. Before getting his mug without looking, he couldn't hold back in biting his lower lip, causing a small laugh from the other man. "Won't you come and take a shower with me?"

"I already took one, love." Draco replied, wishing he didn't.

"If you want I can get you dirty again." Ron said , coming closer and taking the bath towel from his hands. Draco was tempted.

"Go. But don't take too long."

"Okay."

Placing the mug down, that almost no longer contained coffee, Ron turned away to go up the stairs, that were a little further ahead. The blond man felt a warmth go through his whole body.

"Nice ass."

With a little wink when he turned his head back to his boyfriend, Ron continued walking, leaving Draco in the kitchen finishing his coffee.

* * *

><p><p>

The night had fallen and given the hours they had to wake up every day, it was getting a little late. In bed, under the black blanket and leaning on two grey pillows was Ron who quickly flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet.

Draco left the bathroom. Messing his blonde hair up a bit, he put his hand on the wall and watched his boyfriend. This one, in bed, felt eyes on him, looked to the right by the corner of his eye. He couldn't fake a smile. Draco wore black boxers, which was their normal clothes to the bed and underneath, he was a visible erection. The Prophet was put down.

"Come." Ron spoke, placing his hand over the side of the bed that was still empty.

Draco took the covers from the top of Ron. Ron also had pale skin, slightly less than his, and his body had become more manly, a little more than him. He immediately placed himself sitting on top of Ron, and felt an erection forming beneath him. Draco showed that made Ron be even more horny, and came closer, biting his ear. Ron closed his eyes briefly.

Draco went down kissing his neck, chest, stomach, and leaving small bites along the way. When his eyes met the only single piece of fabric that Ron had on his body, the blonde boy grabbed it and slowly took it off. A fully erect penis appeared right in front of him. Then he started giving small kisses in Ron's inner thigh, which made the man moan.

"Draco... please..." Ron's eyes clearly begged for him to touch him, but he continued for a few more minutes, making the redheaded grunt with pleasure, getting crazy.

The blond man firmly took the other man's penis in his hand, and grabbed almost everything with his mouth, as much as he could put in. The up and down movements started fast, but alternated with slow ones. Ron grabbed a pillow.

Shortly after, he couldn't handle it. In one fast move , he switched positions with Draco, and threw his black boxers away. Opening his legs and holding one at shoulder level, Ron approached with his penis while looking at Draco who teased him to enter.

With that, the redheaded man put everything inside, and both grunted with pleasure in unison. The movements back and forth started slow but soon became erratic. With a free hand, Ron took the other's penis and began to masturbate him so masturbate him so they could have the same intensity of pleasure and try to come together.

Some minutes went by with loud moans of pleasure, and their bodies now sweaty were hitting against each other. Draco, unable to wait any more, came in Ron's hand, who soon laid on top of the blonde , kissing him and making his harder thrusts. The man underneath, put his hands on his back and scratched. A loud grunt came from Ron's throat and he climaxed inside the boyfriend.

He fell in the bed, lying next to Draco, both now looking at the white ceiling. They were smiling.

"I can't get enough of you." The blonde man said, turning his eyes to the other man by his side. Ron, looking back to him, kissed Draco's lips briefly, murmuring an "I love you".

Ron and Draco had never felt extremely loved during their lives. That was something that they always wanted, needed, a bigger love. That was one of many reasons why they completed each other, why this time fire and ice worked together. What can be better than feeling that your soul mate loves you as no one ever loved, and even more than himself?


End file.
